


The hardest thing

by Oducchan



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, Secret Relationship, hints of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oducchan/pseuds/Oducchan
Summary: Sokka can't say it’s easy. It's not easy, it was never easy.It wasn't easy then and it isn't easy now.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), implied Zuko/Mai
Kudos: 72





	The hardest thing

**Author's Note:**

> So. I watched this damn show a whole year... maybe one year and a half ago. Then, months later, I had a sudden spark of inspiration and I scribbled it down.  
> I just want to say that I'm very pissed we weren't show their adult years. I protest. But whatever.  
> Hope the few of you still around here enjoy this THING, I'm not sure why I'm even showing you.

Sokka can't say it’s easy. It's not easy, it was never easy. It wasn't easy when Zuko was a raging fire, chasing after them, holding him in the snow trying to steal his life and his clan's hopes and futures under his fingers. It's not easy now, when Zuko is whispering hot, flaming promises down the curves of his skin, tracing warm patterns on his tights and looking at him with eyes bright as sunrises, shining in the dark of his chambers. It wasn't easy when he was a scared, shapeless, wretched prince, full of anger and yearning for splinters of love. It certainly isn't easy now, when he's the glorious Lord of Fire, commanding respect and earning adoration at every swift movement of his wrist, at every tiny tilting of his head. Not when Zuko is seated between his legs, the dark mess of his hair flowing like a rain of ashes on his fair skin, taking his cock with the same perfect elegance he shows while sitting on his throne. It's not easy, when he's so beautiful, and perfect, and so regal, and gorgeous over every possible definition, and for a moment, Sokka is almost tempted to surrender. To just love him, and take him, and kiss him, and lose himself in him.

Just for a moment.

He knows he can't. There is a lovely, devoted Royal Spouse who's waiting for her Lord, there is a whole tribe who's waiting for their Chief, there are their lives, waiting for them to grow and learn and stop falling. They're waiting, and he can't surrender to the beautiful creature moaning his name with an hoarse voice. 

It will last just a moment of indulgence, nothing less, nothing more. And then it will pass. And if it breaks his heart, he knew it, that it was never supposed to be easy.


End file.
